earthscorefandomcom-20200215-history
Ginrai Masayoshi
General Information First name: Ginrai Middle name(s): Arashi Surname: Masayoshi Age: 34 Date of birth: May 1st Race: Rai-Rin (Humanoid Raiju-Kirin hybrid Made through Alchemy) Gender: Male Sexuality:Heterosexual Current residence: Air Nation Relationship status:Single Social status: Unknown Traits of Voice Accent (if any): Slight British accent Language spoken: English/Common Other languages known:Small amount of Japanese Style of speaking:descriptive Volume of voice:quiet to thunderous, depending on mood Physical Appearance Height: 5'10" Weight: 180 lbs Eye color: gold Skin color: opalescent white Shape of face: fine, angular Distinguishing features:faint scaling along the bridge of the nose and jawline, as well as back of hands and arms, as well as shins Build of body: Athletically Lithe Hair color: pale blue with silver streaks Hair style: long mane with bare sides Complexion: pale Posture: stands upright, shoulders squared Tattoos: none Piercings: 2 studded bars on bridge of nose Typical clothing: Long simple kimono with Matabiki style fighting pants Is seen by others as: Calm, cheerful Personality Likes: Tea, Music, and calm weather Dislikes: Laziness, Arrogance, Drama Education: Wandered the Air Nation, learning from various tutors Fears: Confined spaces Personal goals: brewing the perfect cup of tea General attitude: Cheerful in calm weather, Highly "On Edge" During storms Religious values: Pagan General intelligence: Highly Intelligent General sociability: fairly sociable Health Illnesses (if any): None Allergies (if any): mild allergy to Lilac pollen Sleeping habits: Moderate sleeper, content to naps spotted across the day Energy level: High Eating habits: Large amounts, Omnivorous Memory: Sharp Any unhealthy habits: He Smokes a long-stem pipe with tobacco History Birth country: Air Nation Hometown: Wu'Shen Village, near the mountainside on the outskirts of Izalith Childhood: Wu'Shen Village Teen years: Various Adult years: Wu'Shen Village Past places of residence: Wu'Shen Village History of family: Has no family Briefly explain life story: Born in an Alchemy lab, birth caused explosion that killed his "Creator" and reduced to rubble outside of Wu'Shen Relationships Parents: Deceased Siblings: None Any enemies (and why): None Children: None Friends: None Best friend(s): None Important friends/relatives (explain): None Love interest (if there is one): None Combat Peaceful or violent: Balanced Weapon (if applicable): Long Capped Staff and twin Dao swords Style of fighting: Bojutsu (Staff combat), and dual wield flowing blade style Others Occupation: None Current home: Air Nation Favorite types of food: Teriyaki roasted meats Favorite types of drink: Tea Hobbies/past times: Playing a long bamboo flute Guilty pleasures: Good pipe leaf Pet peeves: People who have no musical talent, arrogant people Pets: None Talents: Musician, Poetry, Adaptive Combat Favorite colors: White, Silver, Pastel blues and Greens Favorite type of music: Soft music Stats Only fill in "Starting", As you progress you can add the points below to show your progress. Spells Ball Lightning (Generates a ball of Lightning that deals minor damage and stuns a target. maximum range being 15ft before it self diffuses) Shocking Strike (Imbues his weapon with Lightning for Slightly more damage, lasts for the next three posts) Shock Wave (Generates a spherical/hemispherical, depending on terrain, blast shockwave of Lightning that rapidly expands up to 15 feet around his body, Disorienting and mildly shocking targets caught in the blast, causing from mild palsy to spotty paralysis for the next post. this is used as an "Active Point Defense" and only once per battle.) Approved by: